16 & Pregnant
by Princess Vegetita Saiyan
Summary: Universo Alterno. La historia de una adolecente que salió embarazada a la edad de 16 años. Amor, alegrías, tristezas, sexo, traición y una vida nueva. Bulma tendrá que madurar rapidamente y afrontar los actos de sus acciones. Nadie dijo que es fácil ser madre, hija y estudiante al mismo tiempo. Sin mencionar tener que lidiar con un novio que aún no sabe lo que quiere.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece es obra de nuestro Sensei Akira Toriyama. Tampoco me pertenece el show de MTV solo agarre el nombre prestado. **

**16 and pregnant**

**Capitol Uno****: Test**

¿Me pregunto cuántas chicas han estado en mi lugar? Pensaba sentada en la esquina del baño del colegio. Aun no sabía el resultado y no podía dejar de llorar. Sin duda estos han sido los minutos más largos de mi vida, pensar que mi vida dependía de ese artefacto.

-¿Y?- pregunto mi amiga Milk muy exasperada moviendo su pie en señal. Las tres volteamos al mismo momento a ver el Test que se encontraba en el tocador.

-Nada aun- decía 18 mordiéndose las urnas.

-¿Cómo diablos te sucedió esto Bulma?- me pregunto Milk mirándome con reproche. ¿Cómo contestar algo tan obvio y decepcionante a la vez?

-Yo no tenía idea que tú y el tenían relaciones- me decía 18.

-Por favor 18 eso era tan obvio si esos no podían quitarse las manos de encima, incluso puedo apostar que es por eso que el sale contigo- decía Milk.

Quizá Milk tiene razón él es muy conocido por ser un Don Juan, un mujeriego, supongo que ha salido con la mitad de su escuela y la mía. ¿Qué diablos pensaba cuando me acosté con él? ¿Cuándo le entregue mi virginidad?

-Cállate Milk no digas estupideces el a demostrado que la quiere... a su manera- dijo esto último en voz baja mi amiga 18.

-Si claro- decía Milk con ironía.

-Ok ya para, solo porque a ti te uso y te desecho rápidamente no quiere decir que hará lo mismo con Bulma- me defendía Juu.

-No mi amor a mí no me uso yo no fui tan estúpida como para entregármele en bandeja de plata- le respondía Milk.

-No puedo creer que digas eso Milk- le dije dolida.

Ella miro el piso avergonzada mas no dijo nada. Yo sé que Milk es así, dice lo que piensa, actúa sin pensar, esa es su manera de ser y yo así la quiero.

Chicas ya pasaron los 5 minutos decía 18 mirando a su celular. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, lentamente me pare del piso, agarre el Test y dirigí mi mirada a él. Sentí como mis lágrimas me empezaban a brotar de los ojos. Me deje caer al piso y comenzó a llorar, no lo podía creer pronto seria madre. Mil preguntas corrían por mi mente ¿Cómo se los diré a mis padres? ¿Cómo se lo diré a mi novio? ¿Qué pasará con mis estudios? y muchas cosas más.

18 me abrazo sobándome la espalda tratando de confortarme. Milk se quedó atónica y también comenzó a llorar. La puerta se empezó a sacudir y al parecer alguien trataba de entrar, de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi prima Maron.

Ella nos miró confundida al vernos en ese estado, probablemente se preguntaba que sucedía. 18 se levantó la agarro de los hombros y la empujo contra la pared. Milk corrió a cerrar la puerta y yo solo seguía llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa estúpida?- gritaba molesta más enseguida sonrió al mirar la prueba en mis manos.

-No había necesidad de agredirme 18, bastaba con un por favor de su parte- decía dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Quítate- le grito a Milk.

Milk me volteo yo le asentí un si con la cabeza y Maron salió del baño.

-Porque hiciste eso Bulma? - me pregunto 18.

-Conociendo lo chismosa que es no tardara en abrir su bocata- decía Milk.

-Esto no se puede ocultar- les conteste muy débil.

Las clases terminaron me encontraba afuera del colegio solo para chicas al que asistía esperando al chofer. El chofer llego, me despedí de mis amigas y subí a la camioneta. En el camino solo pensaba ¿cómo enfrentar a mis padres? ¿Cómo los miraría a la cara? Llegue a mi casa y todo se encontraba en silencio, me dirigí a la cocina esperando encontrar a mi madre pero no fue así. Solo encontré una nota en el refrigerador

_Bulma salimos de viaje tu padre y yo_

_Regresamos en unos días_

_Tú ya sabes que hacer _

No sabía si sentirme aliviada o triste porque una vez más no estarían en algo que para mí era muy importante. Resignada subí a mi habitación y me deje caer en mi cama boca abajo, demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Escuche mi celular sonar en el bolsillo de mi camisa, lo agarre y vi que decía Vegeta por primera vez no me sentí con ganas de contestarle.

Soy Bulma Brief tengo 16 años, curso el décimo grado y esta es mi historia.

**Hola, hola amigos este es mi nueva historia quizá muchos la recuerden pues hace un ano subí una historia con el mismo nombre mas no la misma historia y tampoco la termine. Esta es casi igual que la otra solo que sin la parte del campamento y lo de Bulma siendo Nerd. Me brincare esa parte y me iré directo a donde empieza la historia. Espero me sigan leendo y me dejen su Review. Depende de ustedes y de sus reviews si continuo la historia ya que la pasada vez fui insultada y me acusaron de pervertirlos.**

**Espero me sigan leendo y no se molesten.**


	2. Fiesta

**16 and Pregnant**

**Segundo Capitulo: Fiesta**

Nos encontrábamos almorzando en la cafetería del colegio bueno yo mirando como 18 y Milk almorzaban porque las náuseas no me dejaban comer nada. Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que me entere y aun no me caía el veinte de que sería madre. Mis padres aun no sabían nada pues aun no regresaban de su viaje, mi novio aún no estaba enterado aun no tenía el valor de decírselo y mi prima Maron por alguna razón se estaba quedando callada algo muy raro en ella.

Mis amigas y yo estábamos haciendo como que nada paso ninguna de nosotras nos atrevíamos a tocar el tema. Yo estaba agradecida de que así se comportaran aunque sabía que no podíamos seguir así por mucho.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- preguntaba mi prima Maron de todas maneras sentándose.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres víbora de cascabel?- le pregunto 18.

-Ya te habías tardado en venir a soltar tu veneno- le decía Milk.

Ella ignoro los comentarios de mis amigas -Necesitamos hablar Bulma- decía calmada comiéndose su ensalada. Sabía de sobra lo que quería seguro chantajearme o amenazarme.

No sabía que contestarle ella lo interpreto como un sí. -Nos vemos en tu casa mañana en la noche será una especie de pijama Party celebrando tú ya sabes que- decía retirándose de la meza.

-Esa perra- decía 18 muy molesta- Te juro que si se pasa de lista la mato.

-¿Me imagino que estamos invitadas?- me preguntaba Milk.

-Claro que si- decía 18.

-Cambiando de tema Krillin tendrá una fiesta hoy en su casa ¿piensan asistir?- preguntaba Milk.

-Paso no me siento con ganas de celebrar- les dije.

-Deberías asistir puedes aprovechar y decirle a...-Milk no termino de decir cuando 18 la interrumpió.

-No presiones Milk- le dijo 18. Milk solo le volteo los ojos molesta. - Vamos Bulma ven a la fiesta Milk se la pasara de tras de Goku y yo me la pasare sola toda la noche.

Seguían sin convencerme la verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos lo único que quería es que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

-De verías de aprovechar ahora que puedes mira que en unos meces toda la diversión se terminara para ti- me decía Milk señalando mi vientre.

Ese día se suspendieron temprano las clases y yo ya me encontraba en mi casa debatiéndome en ir o no ir a la fiesta cuando sentí que habrían la puerta principal de mi casa -Oh por Kami- mis padres.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de los normal sentí un frio recorrer mi cuerpo, incluso no sé porque pero tenía ganas de llorar. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entro un sonriente Goku. Un alivio que no durara por mucho.

Al ver a Goku me sentí muy bien así que corrí a abrazarlo él es mi mejor amigo lo conozco prácticamente desde que nací, lo quiero como un hermano y me siento muy mal ocultándole lo que me esta sucediendo.

-Yo también te extrañe- me decía abrazándome o más bien apretándome. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba más fuerte, ok reconozco que más de una vez mis ojos se han clavado es su cuerpo pero eso es culpa de Milk.

-¿Y qué te trae por acá?- le pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Solo pase a preguntarte si nos íbamos juntos a la fiesta de Krillin o ¿pasaran por ti?- me preguntaba.

-La verdad es que no estoy de ánimos, lo siento Goku- enseguida pude notar a Goku ponerse triste y hacer carita de puchero a veces podía ser tan infantil.

-¿Porqué? Mañana es día festivo así que no habrá clases. A ya se te sientes mal. ¿Es eso verdad?- me preguntaba tocándome la frente. -Milk me comento que te has sentido mal.

Esa chismosa- No lo que pasa es que...- ¿se lo digo o no? ¿Sé que puedo confiar en él, el sabrá apoyarme y será de gran ayuda para decírselo a mi novio. Siento su mirada dulce clavada en mi esperando mi respuesta.- Olvídalo no es nada, ya me alistare para la fiesta pasa por mí a las 8.- No pude él es tan frágil que no puedo romperle su burbuja.

Vi por un instante su mirada triste y de decepción ¿acaso? pero seguro fue mi imaginación.

-¿Estas segura que estas bien?- me pregunto antes de marcharse de mi habitación.

-Segura- le mentí descaradamente.

Llegamos a la casa de Krillin la fiesta ya había comenzado. En cuanto llegamos se acercó Milk y 18, 17 su hermano, Yamcha, Krillin y Maron.

-Ahora si empezó la fiesta-dijo seguramente con doble sentido Maron.-Krillin amor porque no nos traes algo para tomar- le dijo Maron besándolo casi comiéndoselo.

-Odio que Krillin sea tan estúpido y se deje mandar por esta- decía 18 mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Llegaste tarde- le decía Maron a 18 burlándose de su fracaso con Krillin.

No era un secreto lo que sucedió con esos 3. Krillin se encontraba enamorado de Maron desde la primaria, Maron nunca le hizo caso al llegar a la secundaria Krillin aun seguía muy enamorado de ella pero se había dado por vencido fue cuando 18 y Krillin empezaron a serse muy buenos amigos, fue cuando en las vacaciones para entrar a la prepa se hicieron novios. 18 se fue de viaje por una semana a la playa y cuando regreso Maron ya le había dado baje siendo ahora ella novia de Krillin. Ya van a cumplir casi el ano de novios y aunque Maron varias veces lo engaña no entendemos porque el sigue con ella.

Llego Krillin con una botella de Vodka y varios vasos, serbia y nos daba un vaso a cada quien yo solo lo agarre para que no sospecharan ya que ahora me hacia daño beber alcohol.

-Bulma deja eso en tu estado es muy peligroso- me dijo Maron arrebatándome el vaso.

Todos me voltearon a ver incluso los que se encontraban bailando, besándose y platicando alrededor de nosotros, por gracia divina alguien apago la música a la hora que Maron se le ocurrió hacerse la buena prima solidaria y protectora.

-Lo que pasa es que Bulma tiene un problema con su indigestión- gritaba Juu. Salvándome y ridiculizándome mas, todos se empezaron a burlar de mí y regresaron a hacer lo que hacían antes de que mi primita abriera su boquita.

-¿Estas bien Bulma?- se acercaba Goku preocupado por mí.

-Si claro que lo estoy- le conteste rascándome la cabeza agachándome avergonzada.

Después de un rato todos se fueron separando hasta que me dejaron sola. Me senté en las largas escaleras pensando en todo lo sucedido y llegue a una conclusión ahora era el momento de hablar, de dejarme ridiculizar y amenazarme.

**¿Y qué les pareció? Quizá esperaban más y esto no es suficiente D: Lo siento pero el siguiente capítulo se los recompensare créanme aquí una pequeña pista habrá Lemon *_* No se les olvide dejarme su Review **


	3. Te amo sin pronunciarlo

Larga espera los hice pasar Gomen. No fue mi intención la inspiración no estaba muy frecuente que digamos. Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente y muchas gracias a todos los que me regalaron su Review ^^. 

**16 And Pregnant**

**Capitulo Tres: Te amo sin pronunciarlo**

Ya había tomado una decisión estaba decidida. Me levante de las escaleras y comencé a caminar hacia el desocupado jardín, los pies me temblaban con cada paso que daba cuando alguien me tomo bruscamente del brazo y comenzó a besarme. Enseguida reconocí esos labios y comencé a responder el beso. El coloco sus brazos en mi cintura y yo lo abrase del cuello. Esos carnosos labios incomparables con un toque de Vodka me estaban haciendo perder la cordura y olvidarme de la decisión que hace unos minutos había tomado.

Me separe de el sin quitar mis brazos de su cuello y le pregunte -¿Dónde estabas?- No quería que sonara como reproche.

-Con unos amigos- me contesto simplemente.

Nuestra relación no es la más envidiada, tampoco la más estable, ni la más apropiada para algunos. Yo tengo recién 16 y asisto a un colegio privado solo para chicas, curso el décimo grado o el primer año de prepa y él tiene casi 18 y estudia en una escuela pública y en unos meces será su ultimo ano en la prepa.

Por lo tanto mis amigos y los suyos no son iguales y no lo digo de mala manera. Sus amigos están más experimentados son más maduros según ellos, Yamcha, 17, Krillin y Goku son la excepción a veces...

Sus amigos ven mal que el ande con una mocosa como ellos me llaman. Aunque mi cuerpo no es el de una mocosa.

-Ven vamos- me dijo poniendo su brazo protector en mi hombro.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunte.

No me contesto y me llevo a la cocina donde al parecer había una especie de competencia de vino. Se sentó frente de la barra de la cocina y me agarro de la cintura sentándome en una de sus piernas.

Me di cuenta que habían varias chicas que me miraban con desprecio y enojo, no les di importancia pues para mí no la tenían.

-¿Y que Vegeta tu noviecita no va a participar?- pregunto una de ellas Ranfan, mientras las demás se reían. Vegeta me volteo a ver y con solo ver mi expresión supo lo que yo quería.

-No, ella esta aquí para ver como barro el piso con ustedes.

Después de un rato se les unió Goku acompañado de Milk, Yamcha y 18.

-¿Y Vegeta ya pensaste lo que te propuse?- le preguntaba Ranfan.

Milk me volteo a ver al igual que 18. Sacudí mis hombros en señal de que no tenía idea lo que hablaban.

-No tengo nada que pensar- le contesto.

-Seguro yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces- insistía Ranfan inclinándose hacia la barra apretando con sus brazos sus pechos.

Todos los amigos de Vegeta lo miraban riéndose. Eso sí me alarmo pues él nunca deja que se burlaren de el al menos que se estuvieran burlando de ella.

-Vámonos- me dijo Vegeta parándose de su silla de golpe jalándome hacia la salida de la casa de Krillin. Asentí un si con la cabeza -solo déjame despedirme de las chicas.

-Espérame aquí voy al baño.

En cuanto Vegeta se retiró Milk y 18 prácticamente corrieron hacia mí.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto muy molesta Milk.

-Ranfan siendo Ranfan, la golfa de siempre- dijo 18.

-Tienes que preguntarle- me decía Milk retirándose llevándose a 18 con ella.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que mis amigas se fueron y Vegeta aun no regresaba del baño algo raro. Quizá ya le esté haciendo efecto el alcohol será mejor que vea si se encuentra bien. Como el baño se encuentra en el segundo piso tendré que subir las largas escaleras.

Sentí como alguien chocaba conmigo empujándome con su hombro y esa persona era Ranfan. Venia bajando riéndose con su amiga- pobre estúpida- murmuro su amiga.

Estaba por llegar a la cima de las escaleras cuando vi a Vegeta y atrás de el mis amigas.

Salimos de la casa de Krillin y caminábamos en silencio y como un metro de separados. Me acerque a Vegeta y le agarre su mano enredando mis dedos con los suyos.

Cada en cuando al llegar a una calle oscura Vegeta se acercaba y me besaba. Llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta y Vegeta se quedó parado ahí.

-Estoy sola- le dije.

-Lo sé- me respondió. ¿Entonces porque no entraba?

-Sera mejor que me valla tengo cosas que hacer-¿A esta hora? pensé mas no se lo pregunte sabía que era una excusa para no entrar.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo un rato si quieres?- lo miraba dudoso incluso podría decir que tenía una mirada culpable. -Está bien nos vemos mañana- le dije no insistiendo más.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando me tomo bruscamente de la cintura y comenzó a devorar mis labios. Poco a poco fue bajando a mi cuello besándolo despacio, con su pie cerró la puerta. Y con ambas manos acariciaba mis senos.

Sentía sus manos frías acariciándome- ¿Crecieron?- me pregunto en el oído.

Seguimos besándonos caminando lentamente hacia la sala. Vegeta se sentó en el Loveseat. Yo posicione ambas piernas al costado de las suyas y me senté en él. Comenzamos a besarnos como si no hubiera mañana, metió sus manos dentro de mi blusa acariciando mi espalda.

Yo deje sus labios y me dedique a besar su cuello subiendo hasta su oreja lambiendo cada parte de ella. Sentí sus manos bajar hacia mi pantalón, desabrochándolo y metiendo sus manos dentro de el hasta tocar mis nalgas desnudas.

Yo fui levantando su camisa besando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba quedando al descubierto. Después de quitarle su camisa aproveche y me quite mi blusa y mi pantalón quedando solo con mi bra y mi tanga de encaje.

Estaba por sentarme una vez más en el cuándo me cargo llevándome hacia el sofá más grande, acostándome en el. Me miraba de pies a cabeza y eso hacia mi piel erizarse y mi cara enrojecerse. Abrió ambos de mis pies y se puso de rodillas en el espacio que mis pies dejaban.

Comenzó a besarme acariciando mis piernas con su mano y con la otra atraía mi cabeza a el profundizando mas el beso. De mis piernas subía hasta mi parte intima acariciando mi Clítoris con su dedo. Yo me arqueaba hacia atrás moviéndome en desesperación y excitación.

Dejo mis labios y bajo a mis pechos quitándome de un movimiento mi bra demostrando lo experto que es. Hundió su cabeza en mis senos, respirando su olor, besándolos y succionando de ellos.

Ya no aguantaba más lo quería en mí. Introduje mi mano dentro de su pantalón hasta llegar a su dura y firme hombría. Apenas lo alcance a tocar cuando Vegeta saco mi mano agarrando mi muñeca. Se levantó de golpe solo para deshacerse de su pantalón y sus boxers.

Se acercó a mí y lentamente me quito la tanga, para después introducirse de un solo golpe dentro de mí. Comenzó a envestirme lentamente, sus manos posicionadas en mis senos y sus labios en los míos.

Yo abrazaba su espalda pegándolo más a mí. El me envestía mas rápido y yo clavaba mis unas en el llegando a mi clímax. Cada envestida me hacía perder el control estar con él era increíble. Ahora sé porque me encuentro en esta situación.

Comenzó a ir mas rápido lo sentía estaba por llegar a su liberación rápidamente se levantó de mi dejando derramar su semilla en el suelo. Si supiera que fue un acto en vano. Estaba rendida y el sudado lo cual me excitaba aún más.

Sabía lo que ahora venía él se cambiaría me daría un beso y se iría a su casa diciéndome que me llamaría. Por alguna razón siempre era lo mismo fuera en su casa o en la mía terminando se marcharía.

Si quería hablar este es el momento. Ya se encontraba cambiándose. Opte por hacer lo mismo. El teléfono sonó y corrí a levantar probablemente serian mis padres.

Conteste y era Goku.

-¿No es algo tarde para llamar Goku?- le dije irritada. Estaba a punto de hablar con Vegeta probablemente se iría sin despedirse.

-Lo siento- dijo quizá agarrándose su cabeza. Lo conocía muy bien. -Solo quería saber ¿si estabas bien?

-¿Porque no lo estaría?

-No, por nada buenas noches Bulma.

-Adiós Goku.-Termine de hablar con él y Vegeta ya no estaba en la sala. Subí a mi cuarto igual y ya se había ido.

Me dirigí al balcón mirando la noche en especial el cielo rodeado de estrellas. Siento una nostalgia al ver las estrellas es algo tonto pero es especial para mí ya que almacenan muchos recuerdos. Siento agua apoderarse de mis ojos y los apretó con fuerza como si así desaparecerán mis lágrimas.

-¿Que tanto vez mujer?- me pregunta Vegeta abrazándome por detrás rodeando con sus manos mi cintura. Desde el día que me entregue a el comenzó a llamarme mujer antes solía ser solo niña.

-Creí que ya te habías ido.

-No, solo fui a buscar comida en tu cocina vacía- decía sosteniendo una bolsa de Doritos y dos Pepsi's.

Ahora es el momento se lo diré ahorita.

-Toma- me dice Vegeta entregándome un papel doblado en un pequeño cuadro.

El papel tenía dibujada muchas estrellas con sus respectivos nombres y más apartada se encontraba una con una flecha y debajo mi nombre escrito.

-¿Que se significa esto?- pregunte curiosa y emocionada.

Vegeta se acercó a mí y toco mis ojos llevándose en su dedo mis lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. -Si alguna vez te sientes triste y en tus ojos lagrimas voltea a ver las estrellas, si piensas que no hay solución a tus problemas por favor mira el cielo encontraras la respuesta. Y es por eso que esta noche yo te regalo una estrella.

Yo lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas él jamás había hecho nada para mí y esto que estaba haciendo es muy especial.

-Desde hoy tu nombre está en las estrellas y en mi corazón- me dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso tierno y sincero.

-Vegeta Te amo y quiero que sepas que yo...- me cubrió con su dedo mi boca.

-Ya lo sé Bulma, me amas mucho y si esperas que te diga que siento lo mismo no te lo diré. Yo no soy de palabras cursis y esas boberías confórmate con mis hechos. Ya es tarde vámonos a dormir- decía jalándome de la mano a mi cama.

-¿Te quedaras?

No me contesto solo se quitó su camisa y pantalón quedado en sus boxers, se acostó en mi cama cubriéndose con las sabanas. Si se quedaría por primera vez se quedaría.

-Vas a venir- decía teniendo sus brazos abiertos los cuales enseguida ocupe.

Porque hace esto tan difícil pero si algo es seguro es que mañana en la mañana se lo diré.

**¿Y que tal les pareció? Espero que Vegeta no haiga sido OOC en caso de que si lo fuera lo siento pero necesitaba algo lindo de su parte hacia Bulma. XOXO amigos &amp; amigas. Con respecto a el Lemon no sé si estuvo bien no quería que fuera fuerte pero tampoco quería que fuera Lime. Me gustaría saber si les gusto y si logre mi propósito de ponerlos algo Hot. ****Gracias. **


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Pijama Party!

No saben que difícil fue para mí actualizar, borre por accidente el primer y verdadero capitulo, después de buscarlo por horas, llorar de frustración. Odio que me suceda esto se los juro que estaba a punto de borrar la historia del coraje que me tenía pero después de tranquilizarme decidí exprimir mi cerebro. Perdón si este capítulo no les gusta o no es lo que esperaban, sinceramente me gusto más el original incluso estaba más largo. Gracias por su apoyo y sus Reviews, la única razón por la que decidí calmarme fue porque ustedes no se lo merecían que una vez más dejara botada esta historia.

**16 And Pregnant**

**Capitulo Cuatro: Pijama Party**

Al siguiente día desperté sola, probablemente Vegeta ya se había marchado para que su madre no notara su ausencia. No tenía ganas de levantarme, no miraba alguna buena razón para hacerlo, mis padres aún estaban ausentes y estar sola en esta gigantesca casa me deprime.

Agarre mi celular para ver la hora y note que tenía varias notificaciones de mi Facebook, una en especial llamo mi atención: Milk había publicado en su muro que hoy habría pijamada en mi casa.

Lo había olvidado totalmente, había olvidado que hoy sabría que era lo que quería Maron a cambio de guardar silencio.

Un poco más animada me levante de mi cama pienso que es mejor terminar con esta farsa, me dispuse a marcharme a la cocina para prepararme un delicioso desayuno, cereal con leche.

Después de terminar comencé a limpiar un poco la casa, limpiar mi habitación, ver un poco la televisión y porque no conectarme a Internet un rato. El tiempo se me fue volando cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 4:46 p.m., volví a la cocina y esta vez me prepare una rica y deliciosa sopa Maruchan con camarón. Después de terminar mi comida decidí empezar a preparar la dichosa Pijama Party, quizá si solo estuviéramos Milk, 18 y yo mis ánimos estarían más altos.

Cuando termine me di una relajante ducha, creo que después de todo me la merecía. Justo alcance a terminar pues las chicas ya iban llegando, Milk llego primero a los pocos minutos llego 18 y Maron llego 40 minutos tarde y para colmo llego con Krillin después de que casi se lo comiera en un beso asqueroso lleno de saliva ella lo corrió diciéndole que tenía un gran negocio pendiente, eso fue suficiente para hacer que mi piel se enrizara de pánico.

-¿Muy bien chicas ya estamos listas para comenzar la fiesta?-nos preguntaba Maron muy entusiasmada.-Muy bien Milk pídete las Pizzas no hay pijamada sin Pizzas, esta vez pide lo suficiente no queremos quedarnos con hambre gracias a ti-le ordenaba Maron.

Milk estaba que explotaba de coraje pero por compasión a mí se lo tuvo que tragar y obedecer.

-Tu 18 pon algo de música-le ordenaba Maron.

-Tu a mí no me ordenas, si quieres música ponla tu o mejor aún déjate de tonterías y dinos de una vez que es lo que quieres para cerrar tu estúpida bocota-le gritaba 18. Yo la miraba ansiosa esperando una respuesta mientras Milk había colgado rápido el teléfono para escuchar.

-Buena pregunta 18-decia Maron alzando una ceja.-A diferencia de ustedes solo quiero hacer ver a Bulma su gran error-me decía Maron mirándome.

-¿Que estupideces dices?-le preguntaba 18.

-Seamos honestas chicas, porque no comenzamos quitándonos las máscaras-les decía Maron mirándolas con superioridad. -Bulma solo quiero que sepas que estamos en el siglo Veintiuno que tú tienes opciones-me decía Maron.

-¡Estúpida Perra!-le gritaba Milk-¿estas sugiriendo que Bulma aborte?

-Solo digo que es una opción no tiene porque irse con lo clásico, no tiene por qué arruinarse la vida a tan temprana edad-decía Maron.

-Eres una...-no término de decir lo que era 18 cuando se le lanzó enzima agarrándola de los cabellos.

-Suéltame 18 sabes que tengo la razón-le decía Maron soltándose del agarre de 18.-Ella no tiene por qué lidiar con algo como un bebe, ella cometió un error, una niña no puede cuidar a otro infante-me decía Maron mirándome a los ojos.

-Eso es algo típico de las zorras como tu Maron. Equivocarse y deshacerse como si nada haya pasado, liberarse de la forma más fácil de un problema tan grave como este-le decía Milk.

-Y eso es algo típico de las santurronas, mosca muertas como tú-le decía Maron.

-Prefiero ser una santurrona que una tanga fácil como tú-le gritaba Milk.

-Ja ja-reia Maron- ¿dime de que te ha servido ser una chica decente como tanto presumes? NO fuiste lo suficiente para retener a Vegeta y ahora acosas al iluso de Goku. ¿Ahora dime que se siente?

-No sé de qué tanto presumen al perder su virginidad con un idiota, que solo las utiliza y cuando se cansen de ustedes se irán con otras mejores y virgenes-decia Milk. No sé porque pero sentí que eso que dijo Milk también era para mí.-Bulma se equivocó al acostarse con Vegeta sabiendo su fama y ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias-me decía Milk en doble sentido.

¿Que acaso no estaba consciente de lo que me decía? O quizá lo decía a propósito.

-¡Exacto!-exclamaba Maron- tú lo has dicho consecuencias, Vegeta en cuanto sepa que está embarazada la votara, la dejara sola con este problema.

-Eso tu no lo sabes Maron-le decía 18.-Tú no eres quien para afirmar eso. Vegeta podrá ser un estúpido engreído rompecorazones pero tú al igual que yo sabemos que desde que esta con Bulma el jamás le ha fallado.

-Estas tan segura 18?-le preguntaba Maron.-El al igual que ustedes la dejaran, en cuanto comiencen a salir con chicos, a ir a fiestas. Ustedes se hartaran de ella y para cuando nazca él bebe Bulma estará sola.

-No digas eso-le gritaba 18.-Nosotras estaremos ahí apoyando a Bulma para lo que necesite-afirmaba 18.

-Si claro ustedes estarán tan envueltas en sus cosas, sus fiestas, sus problemas que no tendrán tiempo para la madre adolecente-les decía Maron.

-Bulma no la escuches-me decía Milk.-Ella solo quiere arruinarte la vida.

-No. Yo quiero ayudarla salvarla de este problema o acaso quieren que él bebe crezca como ustedes. Tu Milk tu madre murió al darte la vida y tu padre te a odiado toda tu vida por ello, después cuando por fin recapacita de su error te cambia por mujeres solo un poco mayor que tú. ¿Dime Milk eres feliz? Y tú 18 tu madre una drogadicta y tu padre un delincuente que se encuentra en la cárcel, tus hermanos el peor intento de padre que he visto. ¿Te gusta visitar a tu padre cada domingo a prisión? Adoras ver a tu madre vendiéndose por una miseria de droga.

Yo me encontraba llorando, confundida.

-Tú no sabes nada Maron-le decía 18 abofeteándola.-Tú no eres quien para opinar, que tu vida tampoco es la más perfecta.

-Es por eso que no quiero que un bebe' de mi sangre venga a este mundo a sufrir-decía Maron llorando.

-Tú no eres quien para decidirlo Maron-le decía Milk.-Pueda que Vegeta no sea el mejor padre pero puedo asegurarte que apoyara a Bulma.

-¿Enserio lo crees? ¿Incluso después de lo que ocurrió ayer? ¿Puedes apostar que Vegeta estará ahí para Bulma?-le decía Maron mirando a ambas con desprecio.

-¿Que paso ayer Maron?-le pregunte con mi voz cortada.

-¿No me digas que no sabes? ¿Acaso tus amigas del alma no te lo dijeron?-me preguntaba Maron mirando a ambas con reprocho.

-¿Que me tenían que decir? ¿Porque se quedan cayadas?-ambas se encontraban mirando el piso.

-Bulma nosotros no quisimos herirte-me decía 18.

-Ellas dejaron que todos los de la fiesta se burlaran de ti. Ellas, esas 2 traidoras que tienes como amigas encontraron a tu novio en el baño con Ranfan en una posición digamos muy comprometedora-decía lo último haciendo énfasis en cada silaba.

Yo sentía que el mundo se me caía encima no solo por la traición de mis mejores amigas si no por lo que me estaba enterando de Vegeta. Por eso tanto misterio, tanta dulzura ahora lo entendía todo. La larga espera por Vegeta, las burlas de Ranfan y sus amigas, la llamada de Goku.

-Bulma tienes que entendernos-trataba de justificarse Milk.

-Si Bulma tienes que entender el ridículo y la burla que te hicieron pasar. Tienes que entender como Milk le reclamaba gritándole para que todos escucharan. Tienes que entender la doble moral de tus amigas, su falsedad-me decía Maron.

Milk se encontraba llorando mientras 18 no podía levantar su cara.

-Lárguense de mi casa. ¿Que se larguen no escuchan? Largo-les decía empujándolas con todas mis fuerzas.-Las odio, fuera de aquí-les gritaba a todo pulmón mientras lloraba descontrolada.

Ellas no decían una sola palabra, nada se encontraban en silencio marchándose hacia la puerta.

-En su vida se vuelva a acercar a mi malditas traicioneras, mal amigas-les decía mientras me arrancaba la medalla que les había regalado a ambas y me había comprado una para mí una medalla símbolo de nuestra amistad Best Friends Forever decía cada dije. -Ustedes ya están muertas para mí-les grite antes de que se marcharan y antes de que caerá al piso arrodillada.

-Tu no las necesitas Bulma, me tienes a mi tu prima tu sangre. Jamás debiste cambiarme por esas dos y no debiste haberles contado tu problema. Debiste acudir a mi yo te sabré ayudar-me decía Maron abrazándome.

-Ellas están por debajo de nosotras, ellas no son iguales que nosotras era más que obvio que esto pasaría. Por suerte me tienes a mí-me decía Maron sobándome la espalda.

Jamás espere algo así de ellas, nunca imagine que esto pasaría, ni en mis peores pesadillas estaba esto. ¿Porque me hicieron esto? ¿Porque me fallaron así?

-Mañana todo esto será un amargo recuerdo, mañana ya no tendrás ningún problema Bulma. Tú confía en mí.

Creo que todos hemos pasado por esto alguna vez D: la verdad es que yo sí y fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo dos veces. Creo que ahora si me merezco su Review. Hasta la próxima amigos &amp; amigas.


	5. capitulo 5: Malas desiciones parte uno

**16 And Pregnant**

**Capitulo Cinco: Malas decisiones parte 1**

Al día siguiente nos levantamos Maron y yo desde temprano, nos arreglamos y nos preparamos para el Colegio. No me sentía con ganas de asistir hoy no tenía ganas de ver a las traidoras. Maron me insistió que asistiera que no debía mostrarme débil y vulnerable ante ellas. Además me dijo que tenía la solución a mis problemas y que se encontraba en el Colegio.

Llegamos al Colegio afuera se encontraban Milk y 18 yo les volteé la cara y camine deprisa. Sabía lo que tramaban, estaban esperando que llegara para hablar conmigo y darme sus estúpidas escusas.

-Bien echo Bulma, por un momento creí que te detendrías a escucharlas- me decía Maron.

En realidad yo también creí que lo haría pero me alegro de que fuera más fuerte.

-Tengo que mostrarte a alguien- me decía jalándome hacia la azotea del Colegio.

Al llegar pude ver a una chica de doceavo grado su nombre era Ereza y esa chica es muy conocida por ser problemática y tener fama de drogadicta.

-¿Ella es?-le decía Ereza.

-Si es ella- le contesto Maron.

-¿Y que ya está lista?- me preguntaba Ereza. Lista para que no entendía nada.

Maron me volteo a ver con tristeza.- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tenía la solución a tus problemas?- me pregunto a lo cual yo asentí un si con la cabeza. - Ella conoce a alguien que te puede a ayudar a desacerté del paquete- me decía tocándome la barriga.

-¿Estás loca Maron, esta es tu solución?- le preguntaba llorando.

-Bulma escúchame esto es lo mejor para ambos para ti y él bebe'- me decía Maron -Ya lo hablamos ayer Vegeta jamás se hará cargo.

-Vegeta es el padre haha esto es caso perdido haha ¿cómo paso? Él es demasiado precavido haha mira niña decídete ya porque los días pasan y si siguen pasando ya no podrás abortar-me decía Ereza.

-Tengo miedo- les conteste.

-No lo tengas Bulma yo estoy aquí para apoyarte- me decía Maron.

-No tienes de que preocuparte todo estará bien mírame a mí- me decía Ereza.

-Está bien- les conteste entre sollozos temblando.

-Ya está decidido nos vemos al terminar las clases- decía Maron.

Ese día no me logre concentrar en ninguna clase y seria por tanto estrés o por los síntomas me desmaye terminando en la enfermería del Colegio. Al despertar lo primero que vi fue a 18.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto.

-Si- le conteste seca.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí y ya déjate de preocupar por mí que esta pesadilla pronto terminara- le dije retirándome de la enfermería.

Ese día las clases terminaron después del receso. Así que me dirigí a la salida a esperar a Maron y a Ereza.

-Bulma espera- me gritaban, era Milk. Yo no me espere y al llegar a la salida ya se encontraban Maron y Ereza en un taxi esperándome.

-Aquí es- le dijo Ereza al chofer del taxi. El lugar se encontraba en un barrio sucio, y el edificio se encontraba casi en ruinas.

-Entren- nos decía Ereza. Nosotras nada más la seguíamos observando el lugar.- Esperen aquí-nos ordenó Ereza y ella se metió a un cuarto oscuro.

-Nos atenderá en unos minutos- nos dijo Ereza.

Pudimos escuchar un grito de dolor que tardo varios minutos y después de eso salió una joven pálida, casi desmayándose. Salió con su falda llena de sangre y sus pies manchados de sangre y lo que parecía carne. Sentí unas horribles ganas de vomitar.

Después de eso salió un señor gordo, pelón y viejo -Entren- nos dijo.

-¿Y quién es la del trabajito?- nos preguntó.

-Es ella- decía Ereza empujándome hacia adelante.

-Toma esto cámbiate a ya y ustedes saquen el dinero- nos dijo.

El lugar olía horrible salí ya cambiada en la bata lo que vi que ni siquiera se molestó en quitar las sabanas sucias.

-¿No pondrá sabanas nuevas?-le pregunte.

-Estúpida niña rica-me contesto.- Cállate y acuéstate ahí.

No podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, sentía ganas de arrepentirme pero estaba convencida que esto era lo mejor. Así que me recosté en esa sucia camilla.

Miraba a mi alrededor y ahí estaba Maron apoyándome como me lo prometió, Ereza ya no estaba en el cuarto solo estábamos nosotros 3.

Maron no dejaba llorar y eso me ponía nerviosa. Poco después el doctor se acercó a nosotros con unas pinzas las que estaba lubricando.

-¿Para qué es eso?- pregunto Maron.

-Esto y esto- decía ensenándonos una inyección - se encargaran de quitarle el problema a tu amiguita.

El doctor se acercó a mí me volteo con sus fuerzas hasta quedar acostada bocabajo, yo me sacudía pateando y moviendo mis manos en desesperación lo que fue en vano pues 3 enfermeras llegaron sosteniéndome hasta que el doctor introdujo el líquido de la inyección en mi espalda.

Lo siguiente fue muy despacio pues no entendí nada, miraba borroso y me dolía mucho la cabeza, me sentía drogada. Probablemente el líquido era droga.

El doctor se acercó a mí y bruscamente separo mis piernas. Maron lloraba, gritando y yo también lloraba pidiéndole perdón a Kami.

-No Bulma no lo hagas- me gritaba Maron llorando. Yo no podía hacer nada mi cuerpo no parecía hacerme caso, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-Estate quieta mocosa, todo esto pronto pasara- nos gritaba el doctor

-¡Vámonos Bulma, Vámonos! Eso no está bien - me decía Maron sacudiéndome del brazo.

-Si deciden largarse no les regresare su dinero.

-Vasta doctor no lo haga- le gritaba Maron empujándolo.

Fue lo último que vi pues me quede dormida haciendo la droga su efecto.

Salimos de ese cuarto asqueroso y me sentía aun mareada, seguía mirando doble y me sentía muy cansada, además de eso todo mi cuerpo me dolía. Maron me sostenía abrazándome llorando.

Al llegar a lo que parecía a una sala estaban Milk, 18, Goku y Vegeta recién llegando.

-¿Listo, me imagino que ya te desasiste del estorbo?- preguntaba Ereza.

-¿Cómo pudiste Maron?- le gritaba 18 lanzándose a ella golpeándola. Mientras yo estaba ahí parada aun drogada.

Goku corrió a abrazarme seguido de Milk. Mientras Vegeta me miraba como nunca antes me había visto con rencor y coraje en su mirada.

-¿Cómo pudiste asesina?- me gritaba. Yo solo lloraba arrepentida - Lo siento- logre pronunciar.

Vegeta se acercó a mí me agarro de los hombro y comenzó a sacudirme bruscamente. Parecía que iba a golpearme y yo no metería las manos pues sabía que me lo merecía.

-Cálmate Vegeta, déjala en paz- me defendía Goku.

-Quítate insecto infeliz no te metes que no te incumbe-le respondía Vegeta golpeándolo en la cara.

-Está bien desquítate tu coraje conmigo pero a Bulma no la tocas- amenazaba Goku. Yo no merezco que me defienda yo no valgo la pena lloraba descontrolada para después caer al suelo desmayada.

**No se olviden dejarme su Review. Y ****perdón**** por este ****capítulo****ofensivo****. Yo no estoy a ****favor**** del aborto pero respeto la ****decisión**** de cada persona. Tratare de subir el siguiente ****capítulo**** en la semana xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6: Malas decisiones parte 2

**16 And Pregnant**

**Capitulo Seis: Malas decisiones parte 2**

Tiempo después desperté en mi cama mareada y confundida. No recordaba nada lo último que recuerdo es haber ido a ese barrio sucio.- ¿Oh por Kami que hice?-pregunte llorando agarrándome mi barriga.

-No te preocupes Bulma todo está bien- me contestaba Goku acariciando mi cabeza.

-Mi bebe Goku yo trate de matarlo, Goku mate a mi bebe -lloraba cubriéndome la cara con mis manos por vergüenza.

-No Bulma tu bebe está bien tranquilízate- me decía Goku abrazándome sentándose en mi cama.

-No Goku es que tú no sabes yo...- me volví a desmayar.

Cuando volví a despertar se encontraban todos en mi cuarto Maron, 18, Milk, Goku y Vegeta.

-Ya despertó- gritaba Goku muy feliz.

-Ahora si Bulma quiero una explicación de la tontería que estabas por hacer- me decía Vegeta.

-¿Ósea que no aborte?-pregunte con alegría y esperanza.- ¿Pero cómo fue?-pregunte emocionada.

-No Bulma no lo hiciste justo después que te desmayaste entendí que no me perdonaría jamás si te dejaba hacer algo que no era necesario ni correcto. Lo siento mucho Bulma, siento haberte prácticamente obligado a abortar- me decía llorando Maron.

Vegeta no dejaba de mirarla con coraje al igual que 18.

-Gracias Maron- le dije llorando-jamás me hubiera perdonado si le hacia daño a mi bebe no podría seguir viviendo conmigo misma.

Vegeta no dejaba de mirarme sé muy bien lo que pensaba de mí, sé que me lo merezco por haber tratado de desquitarme de el con mi propio bebe. Nunca debí haber tomado una decisión tan prese pitada y estúpida.

-¿Me pregunto cómo se enteraron ustedes de lo que estábamos por hacer?-preguntaba Maron.

-Pues todo comenzó así...- Empezaba a contar 18.

**FLASHBACK**

**POV contado por 18.**

Lo que me acababa de decir Bulma sin duda me dejo muy preocupada. No te preocupes, la pesadilla pronto terminara fueron sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Me preocupaba aún más verla con Eriza ella tiene muy mala fama y pocos saben que ella estaba embarazada.

Fue entonces cuando el rompecabezas se empezaba a armar, pero Bulma jamás sería capaz. Bulma no se dejaría manipular por Maron y Eriza ella es más inteligente. No ella no lo haría debe de ser mi retorcida imaginación.

Sé que Bulma está en todo su derecho, es su decisión pero el mío como su mejor amiga es tratarla de entrar en razón, apoyarla y ayudarla. Sé muy bien que le falle y me siento mal por hacerlo. Es por eso que no le debo de fallar hoy.

Se lo comenté a Milk y ella tenía dudas. Ella si creía que Bulma sería capaz de algo tan cruel y eso me preocupo aún más. Las clases se suspendieron temprano y al salir Milk le hablaba, gritándole por los pasillos, ella le exigiría una explicación y las 2 trataríamos de hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero Bulma no le hizo caso y se subió al taxi sin mirar atrás. Después de eso Milk y yo nos dividimos yo agarres un taxi que las siguiera y ella se fue a la escuela de Vegeta solo el podría parar la estupidez que estaba por cometer Bulma. Solo quedaba rogar a Kami porque llegáramos a tiempo,

**Pov contado por Milk**

Camino a la escuela de Vegeta no dejaba de pensar en Bulma. ¿Porque diablos hace eso? ¿Quiere llamar la atención? ¿Maron la manipula? No sé qué está pasando por la mente de Bulma.

Llegue a la escuela, hable con el perfecto diciendo una mentira le dije que venía a avisarle a mi hermano del accidente de nuestros padres le dije que era urgente. Siendo la niña inocente que soy me creo todo.

Entre corriendo me sabía de memoria la escuela por las innumerables de veces que he estado aquí cuando salía con Vegeta y después por las veces que acompañaba a Bulma a ver a Vegeta y yo a Goku.

Me fui directo a las canchas de Futbol donde seguro estarían entrenando y así fue.

-VEGETA- gritaba.

El me escucho yo sé que lo hizo pero el muy idiota me ignoro. Goku y 17 le decían algo pero él no les hizo caso. Así que mando a 17 a que me preguntara que quería, es un cobarde no cabe duda por que Bulma quiere abortar ella no tiene apoyo con Vegeta.

-¿Qué diablos quieres harpía?- me preguntaba Vegeta.

-Eres un estúpido, es por eso que Bulma se quiere deshacer de tu bebe- le decía soltándoselo de golpe y sin rodeos no había porque suabilizarselo ya sabía su reacción.

Enseguida pude notar su cara de sorpresa- ¿Qué clase de maldita broma es esta?-me preguntaba.

-No es ninguna broma es la verdad yo ya cumplí con decirte. Adiós-le dije retirándome.

Vegeta me jalo del brazo con fuerza lastimándome en su intento para detenerme.

-¡Suéltame!-le grite.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Milk?-preguntaba Goku llegando al ver a Vegeta lastimándome.

-¿Donde esta ella? ¿Porque me dices esto tú y no ella?- me decía Vegeta sacudiéndome con fuerza.

-¿Que esta pasado? ¿Qué le pasa a Bulma?-preguntaba Goku muy preocupado.

-Pasa que la dulce Bulma está embarazada y ahorita se encuentra abortando-les dije.

Voltee a mirar a Goku y se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Llévame con ella ahora- me decía Vegeta jalándome, casi arrastrándome hacia la salida con Goku de tras de él.

**Pov por Vegeta.**

Como se atrevía Bulma a cometer una estupidez sin consultármelo, esa es una decisión que se toma en pareja, ese bebe es tanto mío como de ella. ¿Maldita sea porque nos hace esto?

Llegamos al horrible lugar asqueroso y exigí ver a Bulma. Nadie me daba razón de ella y eso me enfurecía mucho. No quiero pensar que llegamos demasiado tarde y no puedo dejar de imaginarme a Bulma en estas condiciones.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a la perra de Eriza me hervía la sangre tan solo de verla, saber que es la culpable de la muerte de mi hijo.

-No te preocupes Vegeta no tienes que agradecerme nada tómalo como un regalo por los viejos tiempos-me decía la zorrita toqueteándome con sus asquerosas manos. Enseguida el empuje retirándomela de encima me daba asco esa sucia mujer.

Minutos después vi como salía Bulma pálida y sin fuerzas. Sentí un dolor en el pecho al verla así de débil pero eso no impideria que le dijera todo lo que se merece.

**Pov contado por Goku.**

¿Porque Bulma? ¿Porque ella Kami? Ella solo es una niña inocente. Toda la culpa es del mujeriego de Vegeta. No podía dejar de mirarlo con coraje y desprecio. El solo jugara con ella, él no sabe querer.

Bulma es muy especial ella no se merece lo que Vegeta le hace. Maldita sea tengo unas horribles ganas de golpearlo.

Sé que lo que Bulma hace está mal pero solo ella sabe lo que siente, el dolor que le causa Vegeta, la traición que él le da a cambio de su sincero amor. Yo aquí estaré para ayudarla y defenderla de todos los patanes que se le acerquen incluso la defenderé del miserable de Vegeta.

Solo le pido a Kami que se encuentre bien.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Y eso es todo- me decía 18.

-LARGO, todos fuera-los corría de mi habitación Vegeta. Goku fue el único que se quedó no haciéndole caso a Vegeta.

-Estaré bien-le dije y él se salió caminando lentamente.

-Vegeta yo...- no me dejo continuar.

-No me interesa tus explicaciones inservibles. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo te engañe con Ranfan?-me reclamaba.

-¿Que acaso no lo hiciste?-preguntaba algo obvio.

-No, tú debiste decírmelo y preguntarme que ocurrió en vez de andar haciendo estupideces por estar dolida. Maldita sea te e demostrado que ya cambie.

-¿De qué hablas? Todos te vieron sínico, ¿cómo te atreves a negarlo?- ese cobarde.

-Yo no hice nada ella se me aventó encima y comenzó a besarme yo la trataba de separar de mí. Fue cuando llegaron tus amiguitas y vieron solo lo que querían ver. Milk me armo un escándalo. Pero no pasó nada.

-No te creo nada-le dije enojada.

-Ya no me importa si me crees o no. Tendremos ese bebe pero yo ya no quiero nada que ver con un intento de asesina como tu.-Me decía hiriéndome con sus muy ciertas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte aun sabiendo lo que quería decir.

-A ese bebe no le faltara nada, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte en todo pero sin ningún lazo alguno-dijo sin antes salir de mi habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe tumbando a Goku al suelo.

Enseguida Goku corrió a abrazarme mientras yo lo abrazaba con fuerza llorando. Me lo merecía al fin y al cabo.

**¡****Comenten! Perdonen si los ****espanté**** y los ****hice**** pensar que Bulma ****había**** abortado. Y un consejo nunca piensen en la salida ****fácil**** como me dijo mi abuela: ****así**** como fuiste muy ****mujercita**** para abrir las piernitas, mamita ****así****debes**** de hacerlo para criar a tu bebe. **


End file.
